As We Lay
by shaneequa
Summary: They lay wishing tommorow would never come.


Author: $haniqua/whatchasayiin  
Disclaimer: Still on the wish list.  
Rating: PG13 -- but really, who gives?  
Summary: They lay wishing tommorow would never come.  
Song: As We Lay by Kelly Price  
A/N: I was told that I had to do this long heading thing "/ Well okay, I'm doing it now. Oh, btw, I posted this on Destined before. I'm just archiving my stuff here.

_Whoa, it's morning  
And we slept the night away  
It happened  
Now we can't turn back the hands of time, no, no  
_

She woke up with the feeling of a foreign--yet familiar--skin against her. It took her a moment to realize who it was, and why it was. Last night... It was everything she could have ever dreamed of after all the I do's and all the reality. Although it was all wrong, this whole thing was wrong... It felt ever so right.

Looking at the clock, 5AM, and yet the sun hasn shone. There werent rays of sun to welcome the morning she knew she had to face. Guilt was slowly eating her as she snuggled into his embrace inhaling her most favorite scent. Not Vanilla, not even hot steaming coffee. _His_ scent. That scent. His scent with hers, her scent with his. _Their_ scent. The one which the room was engulfed in. Oh, that wonderful smell.

_Yes we've stolen this moment  
We forgot to face one simple fact  
We both belong to someone else  
As we slept the night away_

Turning her body, still in his embrace, she looked at him. Studied him. He looked so peaceful, a content smile on his face as he pulled her closed and whispered her name. The name she loved to hear comming from his mouth. She smilled too, feeling his touch radiate happiness in her.

For those seconds, she forgot that she was with someone, forgot that he too was with someone. That this whole senario as only right in both of thier dreams, never in reality. But right now, in the confinds of this hotel. It all didn't matter. She was his, he was hers. With a content smile as she wrapped her arms around him, embracing him not wanting to let him go. Her head was placed on his chest, hearing the fluttering beats of his heart, and with that...she was lulled to sleep.

_It's morning  
Sunlight shines across your sleeping face, oh  
A new day  
Brings reality and we must go our separate ways_

It was 8AM when she woke up again, in a way she didn't want to be. Her cellphone rang that distinctive tone signaling that her husban was calling her, checking up on her. She was on a case, **was** being the operative word here. The case involved her, being with him again undercover as a couple. He wasn't in her unit anymore, she wasn't in his. So, their colleugues watching their every move silently applauded their ease and knowledge of each other. They didn't know, and it would have been better that way.

She tried to get up, but it was hard being constantly pulled back onto her orignal position everytme she tried. Then, after about fifteen times, she reached her cellphone, flipped it open and plastered a fake smile on her face trying to sound cheerful, like something wasn't wrong. When all in fact, nothing really was--or at least in the confinds of the four walls, it was perfect. They were back into each others arms. But that stupid--and literal--wake up call... They knew they had to go their separate ways today, this morning after everything in the hotel was packed up. She didn't want to though...

_What a lovely night we had yeah, yeah  
As we shared each other's love  
We forgot about all the pain we caused  
As we slept the night away_

She put the phone down and looked at him staring back at her. She tried to read his face, usually it came into her naturally. It seemed it no longer did... Because his face reflected hers... No regrets, no pain... Just that stupid goofy grin inviting her back--or so it seemed like to her.

"You know, we should talk about this," he told her. She nodded her head. She knew that, and dreaded that. She didn't want her thoughts to be wrong... That he did in fact regret their night...

"I guess,"

"I didn't regret it... If that's what you're... Last night... It was..." he said. She nodded her head. She knew what he was talking about.

"Amazing..." so she finished his sentence for him.

"Yeah," he chuckled a bit. "Kinda like old times don't you think?"

She nodded, but shook her head almost immedeatly causing him to frown. "It was better than old times," she clarified for him. He just smiled at her.

"That it certainly was," he breathed. This time, she smiled and stuck out her hand wanting him to take it--which he did. Then, it was back to the previous night's acitivities... They couldn't help themselves...

_As we lay  
We forgot about tomorrow  
As we lay  
Ooh hey, hey _

As we lay  
Didn't think about  
The price we'd have to pay  
No, no, no 

And for those three more hours of passionate, hot and unforgettable love makings. They forgot about the future, and held onto the past... Held onto the present, and to make it memorable.

Moans and goarns, scratches and screams of pleasure filled the room--and the hallway. They didn't think, they let this bodies, hearts and soul control over them... They didn't think about the consequnces of the future... They couldn't.

_It's morning  
And now it's time for us to say goodbye  
Goodbye baby  
You're leaving me  
I know you've got to hurry home to face your wife, wife_

After all that, it was mid-afternoon, and no more excuses. It was time... The time when they would go their separate ways. Go to different floors of the building to do their paperwork, go to separate homes where their lovers would be waiting for them with open arms, ignorant and betrayed from their acts hours before.

_We should have counted up the cost  
But instead we got lost  
In the second, in the minute  
In the hour, hey, hey, hey  
As we lay_

Walking into the New York City branch of the FBI, she saw the elevator near it's close and called out for them to wait. Stepping inside, she wished she hadn't. For he was there, standing, a smile on his face like nothing had happened.

"About this..." he said as he pressed 12 on the buttons knowing her destination. She was the head of their old unite. The unite where they met, laughed and fell in love with each other.

"Don't worry about it... It was..."

"We got caught up didn't we?" he asked her. She merrly nodded then replied, "Yeah we did,"

Suddenly, the door dinged and it signaled the end of their conversation--atleast for now. She needed to go, she had work to do.

_My love why can't you see  
How loving you is killing me baby, baby  
I can't think of no one else  
Baby, baby I can't take it no more_

It was dinner, they were sitting at dinner which he had asked her out to. It was his way to talk to her, sit down and talk about what happened the night before. Easy conversation was how it began, and that's how it ended too! They never got into the conversation as to what happend... That was, until they reached the sidewalk trying to hail cabs, one on the destination of Uptown New York City the other on the opposite.

"Thanks... For... Tonight and last night and... this morning. I really needed it," she smiled at him raising her arms out trying to hail the cab. She was honest, with how the case ended--the two couple being murdered the way they were--she needed it.

"I could say the same to you,"

"Yeah... I guess... And I'm sorry, I know you aren't that kind of man who would... If you ever need someone to blame for last night, you ave a picture of me you could always hit with darts," she joked lightly.

"Yeah, I don't know what came over me..." he replied raising his arm up a cab stopping. "You should take it," he instructed.

"No, it's alright, you take it," she insisted.

"Okay... Uhm... Good night, Sam,"

"Yeah, you too," she replied bitting her tongue trying to keep herself from saying those three words that never escaped her lips towards him. He hurt her, more than once, more than twice. She wouldn't dare say it to him, couldn't dare say it to him. He already held so much power in her for he still had her heart in his hand, she didn't need him knowing that and using it to his advantage.

He got into the cab and gave his adress to the cabbie with one last good bye and a small kiss on her cheek. She watched the cab until it left her sight disappearing into the city life of New York until she hailed her own. He had a wife. She had a husband. But wasn't it nice to just pretend that as they lay that night, as they woke up that morning, it was just them and that life was perfect?

Review XD


End file.
